Episode 951 (10 March 1994)
Synopsis Frank is overcome with guilt and worry. Several locals stand and watch as the fire at the car lot is put out. The vagrant is rushed to hospital. Phil Mitchell quickly scurries back to The Arches and wipes his head, no one has seen him. He smells of petrol and smoke. Frank walks in, looks at him then slams the door shut and goes home. Frank is then questioned by the police when he gets home. They soon leave once Frank has answered their routine questions. They dont suspect anything yet. They say they will have to return tomorrow. Frank reaches for the scotch and Pat cries, saying no one said anything, they just stood and watched as the car lot went up in flames. The following morning, many of the Square residents are stood watching the fire crews and police do their investigations at the burned out car lot. Grant Mitchell says to Arthur Fowler that the vagrant came from a nearby dosshouse and one of the car doors was unlocked so he climbed in to have a kip. He then jokes that the vagrant must be barbecued now. Arthur says that is not funny. Grant also hints that it may have been done on purpose for an insurance job. Frank walks past and is annoyed that eveyone is having a good look at the charred out remains of the car lot. In The Cafe, Phil visits and is told by Kathy that there was a fire last night at the car lot and someone was sleeping rough in one of the cars and was very badly burned and had to be rushed to hospital. Phil is worried but hides it in front of Kathy. The police return to ask Frank more questions. They say they are going to get forensics and fire investigators to inspect the car lot. They seem to suspect arson and ask if anyone had any grudges against them. Frank says no. The police ask if Frank knew the person who died in the fire. Frank is shocked to hear he is dead but hides it. When they leave Frank quickly heads for the nearest bottle of scotch. Meanwhile Arthur is dropping hints to Pauline about her birthday tomorrow. Pauline also tells to lay off Mark and let him make his own decision about the market stall. They then come up with a plan. Ian Beale plans to transfer ownership of the fruit and veg stall to Tricky Dicky by Monday after he has offered 10'5000 for it. Mark Fowler is annoyed that Tricy Dicky is the other bidder. Tricky Dicky is gleeful and hopes to start an empire. Grant asks Phil how he got the cut on his head and Phil fobs him off. Pauline and Arthur say to Mark they have made a deal with the bank and Ian and the stall is his. As they are celebrating outside the stall, Tricky Dicky comes up and asks if it is a convention. He is told that the stall has been sold to Mark. Tricky says to Ian that they had a deal, Ian was to sell it to him and that you cannot welch on a deal. Ian asks Tricky to come up with something in writing that says this stall is his. They say Mark offered a lower price and they decided to keep the stall in the family. Tricky is left despondent. That night Frank is watching TV. Ricky asks why he is so moody but he tells him to leave him alone. Phil calls round to see Frank. Frank reluctantly lets him in. He tells Phil how much trouble they are in. He also berates Phil for not looking properly before burning the lot. Frank is angry that Phil's stupidity cost someone their life. Phil reminds Frank that he has a great life now and he was only doing what Frank asked him to do. He also says if they slip up they could both be banged up for a long time. Frank tells Phil to leave. Phil leaves. Bianca goes round to see Tricky Dicky and they embrace but then he tells he how much of a tart she really is and asks her to leave. Still smarting after being let down over the sale of the fruit and veg stall, Tricky says he is sick of being made a fool of by people round here. Frank goes to the burned out car lot and throws a bottle of vodka into the wreckage. Cast Main cast Frank Butcher - Mike Reid Pat Butcher - Pam St Clement Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard Mark Fowler - Todd Carty Shelley Lewis - Nicole Arumugam Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma David Wicks - Michael French Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen Richard Cole - Ian Reddington Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer Guest cast DI Trent - Dominic Jephcott DC Cornwall - Caroline O'Neill Category:1994 Episodes